Castle Ward of Waterdeep
The Castle Ward of Waterdeep lies at the center of the city. It encompasses Mount Waterdeep, its castle, and much of the government of the city. This includes the Palace of Waterdeep, occupied by Piergeiron the Paladinson, and the residences of many prosperous Waterdhavians. Among these citizens were celebrated retired adventurers such as Mirt the Moneylender. Notable Locations ;Mount Waterdeep : The massive peak around which Waterdeep was built encompassed the southwest portion of the city. Atop its summit was the Peaktop Aerie, which housed the city's famed Griffon cavalry, and its sea-facing flank featured 11 triple-catapults armed with rock and flammable pots. Beneath these armaments were the sea caves, which allowed passage for ships to River Sargauth and the undercity of Skullport. patrol in the Castle Ward.]] ;New Olamn :The bardic college was located on the rocky cliffside, in the western edge of the ward, overlooking the Sea of Swords. It was accessible by the cliffside path along Mount Waterdeep, or Mount Melody Walk, the subterranean passageway that was dug through the mountain's side. ;Walking Statues of Waterdeep :No less than six of the statues resided in this Ward: *The God Catcher: Settled just north of the Market. *The Great Drunkard: Settled just north of the Market. *The Griffon: Settled on Mount Waterdeep near the Peaktop Aerie. *The Hawk Man *The Lady Dreaming: Settled on the lower north slopes of Mount Waterdeep. *The Sahuagin Humbled: Settled on the lower north slopes of Mount Waterdeep. Castles, keeps and towers ;Castle Waterdeep :The great fortress of Waterdeep loomed over the surrounding ward from the side of Mount Waterdeep. Its hanging banners and heraldry were so massive they signaled diplomatic arrivals and ceremonial announcements to those even in the southern wards of the city. It was used by the city guard and the watch for training, housed the stables for some 70 warhorses and held several levels of subterranean dungeons. ;Palace of Waterdeep : The white marble palace of the city's Lords stood as a beacon of the incorruptibility of their rule over the city. The shining tower housed the Lords' court, embassies from other city-states and nations and the offices of city officials, including those from the City Guard and Watch. *Ahghairon's tower:This small, stone tower was the former residence of Waterdeep's first Lord Magister, Ahghairon. It had a modest appearance but was protected by spells like ''prismatic sphere and a forcecage. As of 1357 DR, no one was believed to have entered its walls since Ahghairon's death. *Blackstaff Tower *Syndra Wands' Tower Civic Buildings *Cynosure: This former "temple of the Overgod", which had been erected in veneration of Lord Ao after the Time of Troubles, was converted into a public hall, which could be rented to use for weddings, balls and other special events. *Peaktop Aerie *Thayan embassy: Established in 1370 DR, the embassy within the Castle Ward was built around a portal that allowed those visiting the Thayan representatives to access the Red Wizard enclave that was located in the depths of Skullport. Open Areas ;Fetlock Court :The paved courtyard served as a rallying point for Waterdeep's cavalry before they went on patrol in the countryside. It also served as a concert area for bards from the college who needed a venue outside their quarters to practice their art. ;Market :The largest open area within the city was the marketplace between Trader's Way and Bazaar street. It was full of merchants carts and stalls both day and night and was the best place in the city to find a good price for any trade good found in Faerûn, assuming one had some skill at haggling. Religious Centers *Font of Knowledge: Known to as the Great Library, this sprawling repository of knowledge was tended by the clergy of Oghma who worked with various groups like the Scriveners', Scribes', & Clerks' Guild and the bards college of New Olamn to provide wisdom and understanding to all the citizens of Waterdeep. *Halls of Justice: Overseen by head priest Hykros Allumen, this famous temple of Tyr was the home of two of the Maimed God's most renowned groups of worship: the Holy Order of the Knights of Samular and the monastic Order of the Even-Handed. *House of Two Hands *Pantheon Temple of the Seldarine *Spires of the Morning: This Waterdhavian temple of Lathander housed the local church's militaristic branch, the Order of the Aster. Inns *Jade Jug *Pampered Traveler *Sapphire House *Wyrmbones Inn *Yawning Portal Festhalls and Taverns *Asp's Strike *Azuth's Mug *Blue Jack *Crawling Spider *Dragon's Head Tavern *Elfstone Tavern *Gralkynd's Tankard: Built in the lap of The Great Drunkard Walking Statues of Waterdeep. *Jhrual's Dance *Mighty Manticore Tavern *Mother Tathlorn’s House of Pleasure *Quaffing Quaggoth *Red-eyed Owl *Sailor's Own *Silavene's *Sleepy Slyph *Smiling Siren *Tavern of the Flagon Dragon Guildhalls *Blushing Nymph *Fellowship Hall: This building was home to the oldest guild in Waterdeep, the Fellowship of innkeepers. Once per tenday it was opened for use as an inn. *Guildhall of the Order: Headquarters of the Solemn Order of Recognized Furriers and Woolmen. *House of the Fine Carvers: Located on the western side of the High Road within the city, this guildhall was home to the hundred or so members of the Guild of fine carvers. *House of Gems: The headquarters for the jeweller's guild, led by Master Stromquil Halazar. *Map House: This building served as the meeting place for members of the Surveyors', map and chart-makers guild within the city. *Market Hall: Located on Trader's Way, this guildhall served as the meeting site for the wealthy farmers of the Council of farmer-grocers guild. *Master Bakers' Hall: Home to the baker's guild of the city, whose members were known to employ runners to both deliver their freshly-baked goods to Waterdhavians and protect the bakers' incoming cash payments. *Pewterers' and Casters’ Guildhall: The office of the Guild of trusted pewterers and casters, some 400-plus metal-casters who worked throughout the city. *Tower of the Order: This tower was home to the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors, a group of wizards that sought to maintain the respect and dignity of their kind, by regulating the use of magic within the city to protect its less-powerful arcane spellcasters. Shops & Businesses *Aurora's Realms Shop, Waterdeep Way Catalogue Counter *Balthorr's Rare and Wondrous Treasures: A store that specialized in gems and rare coins, Balthorr's shop was known to buy "secondhand" items at 40% of the usual street value. *Curious Past: This antiquities shop was run by the Harper Bronwyn Caradoon, who served as a wealth of knowledge about obscure items and ancient texts. The presence of her employee, and fellow Harper, Alice Tinker, made the shop a popular meeting place for gnomes and halflings within the city. *Diloontier's Apothecary *Eilean’s Maztican Delight *Halambar Lutes & Harps *Halls of Hilmer, Master Armorer *Hilmer Storage *Lightsinger Theater *Nurneene's Marvelous Masks *Old Knot Shop *Olmhazan's Jewels *Paethier's Pipeweed *Phalantar's Philtres & Components: This specialty shop on the Street of Bells was run by the known fence Phalantar Orivan. He primarily dealt in exotic herbs, medicines and other difficult to-find substances. *Rebeleigh's Elegant Headwear *“Sharkroar” Horth Shalark's Broadsheets *Sorynth's Silverware Residences *Ammathair Hawkfeather's residence *Delzimmer residence *Fair Winds: A rental villa. *Irlingstar residence *Haerun Mhammaster's residence *Heroes' Rest: A rental villa. *Larissa Neathal's residence *Leone the Fighter's house *Marblehearth: A rental villa. *Lady Naneatha Lhaurilstar's residence *Mirt's mansion: This well-guarded, fortress-like home of Mirt the Moneylender was where the retired adventurer practiced his business in the mornings. *Shyrrhr's house *Stormwatch: A rental villa. *Tolgar Anuvien's residence *Velstrode the Venturer’s house Streets & Alleys Appendix Gallery CastleWardBoundary.jpg|''Map showing the boundary of Castle Ward'' circa 1357 DR. References Connection Category:Wards Category:Locations in Waterdeep Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North